


Come Closer, I'll Love You Tender

by seleneweavers



Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Julie try to knit but fail miserably, Love Confessions, Luke buys her a charm bracelet because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: Where Luke and Julie confess to each other without actually confessing to each other.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Don't Pretend That You Don't Want Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Come Closer, I'll Love You Tender

**Author's Note:**

> another, I need to focus on my other works but end up writing a one shot. 
> 
> this was encouraged by Lea, who help me bounce some of the ideas I had because she's the best. I hope you enjoy this 💕

  


**1.**

  


It's one of the rare occasions where they don't talk for a week. It's not like they're doing it on purpose, Julie knows the Patterson's vacation this time around is them trying to bond and salvage the relationship that they have left. 

She's surprised, of course, not to hear from him and okay, okay, maybe even a little disappointed too.

"He's gonna come back you know," Flynn retorts dryly, one night while they have their annual sleepovers. 

Julie try not to pout. "I know. Still."

Flynn sighs dramatically beside her. "If this will makes you feel any better, makes him a chocolate or something."

"Why would I make him a chocolate?"

Flynn just shrugs, before focusing her eyes back on the television. Julie tries to do the same, but she started really thinking about Flynn idea to make Luke something. 

A comeback presents or some sort. Something that Luke can used to remember her by when he's away like this. But the thing is, Julie is terrible at these kind of things. 

(They've been dancing around each other for months now, too damn afraid to do something about whatever they are) 

And then she buys the yarns. 

  


"Do you want my help mija?"

Julie shake her head, still staring at the mess in her hands. She wants it to be from her hand and her hand only. Even though, she probably needs someone else help right now. 

"Just..." She grimace, looking at the tangled thread in her hand. "Pray that it will come out good or something."

Her dad lips twitch in amusement. "I think Luke will like it even if it's bad. Because it comes from you."

Julie try her best not to blush, "Who says this is for Luke?"

Her dad gives her an unimpressed look. "It looks good."

"Stop lying."

Her dad laughs, kissing her temple. "Luke is lucky."

"It's not for Luke!" Julie insist, shouting at her dad retreating back. She still can hear her dad laughing at her though. 

Julie huffs. Is she that obvious? 

  


The beanie is still not done when Luke finally come back. She's trying her best, okay? But apparently all the tutorial is wrong because it's not easy. 

(Whoever put 'easy knitting tutorial' in the title is a big fat liar) 

Julie hand feel a little tender too, after so many times her fingers get prick with the needle. It's something that she notices in the next band practice when she try to play the keyboard. 

Luke seem to notice too, frowning ever so often at her when he catch her wince while pressing the keyboard keys. 

"You're okay, Jules?" He ask, after they've done practicing, looking at her in concern. Alex and Reggie has left them first. 

And now that they're both alone, it's hard to control the urge to just throw caution throw the wind and kiss Luke stupidly attractive face. 

She really miss him. Julie never realizes how much until she finally see him again this morning. 

"Yeah," Nodding her head she gives him a reassuring smile. "I think the paper cuts I get yesterday still hasn't healed yet."

Luke face cleared a little bit before he go forward, cupping her cheeks gently. She leaned into it, trying to hold back her sigh of contenment. "Don't push too hard, Jules."

"Funny that you say that."

Luke shakes his head, his eyes crinkling in the corner. A small smile start to formed on his lips, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Jules."

She can feel the heat that emits from her cheeks, can feel her heart stuttering wildly beneath her ribcage. Covering Luke hand that still cupping her cheeks, she gives him a tender smile, "And I feel the same way for you too."

  


When the beanie finally finished, she immediately devour some of the brownies that tia Victoria left for them, feeling like she deserves it. 

It's still not perfect, Julie thinks it's a little loop sided too, but she made it from scratch and it's from her hand and that is all that matters. 

Julie hopes Luke likes it. 

She wrapped it in a simple red paper wrappings, thinking that she can use it as a christmas gift of sort when it's literally the start of July. 

It's another band practice when she finally muster up the courage to give him the beanie. Alex already dragged Reggie away from the studio, as she tells him too. 

Julie doesn't miss the teasing smile that Alex gives her. Nope, not gonna think about it or she's gonna lose her nerve. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

A pause. Luke seem to realize her weird behavior today, because now he's staring at her, puzzled like he's trying to figure her out. 

Without prompting, she open her backpack and shoves the beanie into Luke chest, blushing widly. 

Luke looks confused, staring at the red wrapping paper before he grins. 

"What is this?" Luke sound a little breathless, excitement seem to creep down on his voice. 

"Open it when you get home, okay?" She blurts, holding Luke hand tightly. "Just... Not when I'm around."

Luke smile is soft, understanding. "Okay."

  


When she saw him next, Luke is wearing the beanie proudly, beaming at her like he just gives her the best thing ever. 

She try not to blush, trying to ignore the teasing remark that comes from Alex and Reggie, the pointed question "Where are our beanie, Jules?"

(Julie loves her boys, she really do. But there are times she wants to throttle them and wish them to be anywhere but here. 

Today is one of those days) 

"It's not a paper cuts is it?"

She looks up, looking at Luke. It still make her heart soften, seeing him wearing the beanie proudly even though it clearly not perfect. 

"What?"

"Your hand. The first time we practice after I get back."

She nods. No point in lying. Luke frowned, taking her hand and touching it gently. 

It caught her off guard when Luke decides to kiss her fingers, the butterflies seem to come to live immediately. 

He smiles at her, a little shy. "For good luck."

They never talk about it. Luke still wear her beanie everyday. 

  


  
**2.**

  
Julie wakes up at midnight, suddenly finding herself clutching her blanket for dear life because the nightmare feel so terrifyingly real that her head is still spinning. 

She text Flynn first, knowing that Flynn probably still fast asleep because this is a school night. But Julie needs it, she needs it to be sure. 

After that, she text both Alex and Reggie. Like Flynn before them, they didn't answer. Julie didn't mind. It's more for her sake anyway. 

When she text Luke, he calls her immediately. Julie can't help but feel relieved. 

"Julie?"

"Why are you still awake?" 

"Why are you?" Luke shoot back. A pause. "Is this another nightmare?"

She bites he lips, pondering whether she should tell him the truth or not. Julie started having nightmare after her mom passed away. 

Sometimes it's happy memories with her mom, of spending her days in her mom embrace, laughing and talking like they have all the time in the world. 

Julie hates those dreams the most, because she knows she can't have those moments back. Sometimes it's the same grief that consumed her, haunt her even in her subconscious. 

These days, the nightmare has turned into losing the people that she's close too, the people that she loves the most. 

Julie knows it's not real, knows that the tightness in her chest is a phantom feeling. But she still needs to reach out, to make sure everything is okay. 

"Yeah," She admits at last. "It was."

She can hear Luke shaky breath, can picture him sitting in his bed, frowning at his phone. 

"I'm okay though, I know it's not real. I just need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jules."

"Okay then. Sorry to bother you. Go to sleep, it's school night and..."

"Julie," Luke interject. "Shut up."

She falters, a little hurt. Rude! But before she can complain, Luke already hang up. The audacity! 

Decided that sleep is a lost cause anyway, she contemplate what movie she should watch to kill of times. 

Fifteen minutes into tangled, Julie can hear a small ruckus outside her bedroom window. She froze, thinking that it's her sleep deprived mind that making the sound. 

But her theory was proven wrong when a shadow start knocking her window. Luke. 

"What are you doing here?" She ask, shocked. Pulling him inside immediately. 

Luke didn't answer, offering the small plastic bag that he's holding. In it filled with assorment of candies and a pint of cookies and cream ice cream, her favorites. 

"It's a school night!" 

"Never stops me before," Luke shrugs, giving her a loop sided grin. She shake her head, a small smile graces her lips. 

"Idiot."

"Hey! A thank you would have sufficed, Jules!"

"Thank you," She says, fond. "Also, still an idiot."

Luke pouts, poking her hips while she try not to squeal. "Mean."

"You love me," She shoot back, fast. She wince, realizing what she just uttered, opening her mouth to change the subject. 

"Unfortunately," Luke answer with a tired sighs, like it's a burden. But she can see the way he try to hold back his smile, the mischievous glint in his green eyes. 

All the color seem to rush into Julie's cheeks, as she looks down, trying to avoid Luke intense gaze. "Let's eat the ice cream before it melts."

It turn up into an unvenetful night, sitting next to each other, shoulder pressed together while they watch tangled from her phone. 

("Let's hope anyone is not awake for this."

"I come here in hurry! Spoon is the last thing on my mind!") 

  


In the morning, Carlos is the one that wakes her. 

"Be thankful that it's not dad that wakes you up," Carlos retorts, shaking his head. "You owe me one."

It takes her a minute to understand, the flannel shirt that she clutch tightly in her finger belongs to Luke who is nowhere to be found. 

Julie can't hold back her smile, touching the fabric gently before burrowing herself into it. It still smells like him. 

  


**3.**

  
Luke grimace, before he continues to strum his guitar again. 

It's been happening for a few times now and Julie knows it's not a coincidence. She pauses, noticing the strain in Luke arms when he plucks the string. 

"What happened?" She ask, crossing her arm in front of her chest. 

To his credit, Luke looks like he doesn't know what she's talking about. "Nothing."

"Patterson."

"Molina."

She rolls her eyes, deciding to press lightly at Luke shoulder to prove her point. He immediately wince, before trying to mask it. 

"Nothing happened huh?"

"I know you care about me," Luke teases, offering her a dazzling smile. Any other times it will makes her flustered, but she's genuinely worried now. 

"Stop changing the subject," She mutters, pulling the strap of guitar from his shoulder, asking him to put the guitar down. 

Luke obliges, letting out a sigh of relief. Without a word, she press her fingers gently to his shoulder, trying to alleviate the tension. 

"Stop pushing too hard."

"Funny that remarks comes from you."

Julie can feel her lips twitch in amusement. Recalling the conversation a few months back. 

"Luke," She utters. Softer than she means too. He looks up, eyes searching. "I mean it."

He smiles at her, open and gentle. Taking the hand that still in his shoulder, he open his palm, lacing their fingers together.

Julie can feel the warmth that comes from his hand, the calluses that mark his fingers. "I know."

Bracing herself, she lean forward and kiss his knuckles gently. Luke blinks at her, dumbfounded. Julie rather likes it, seeing Luke like this-mouth agape staring at her in wonder. 

She tilted her head, giving him a small smile. "For good luck."

Luke swallows hard, before he clears his throat, clearly caught off guard. "Yeah. Uhmm... thank's Julie. "

"You're welcome."

  


**4.**

It's not the first time they play together in front of a crowd. But Julie thinks this one is the most important. 

Trying not to fidget and ruin her hair that been painstakingly made by Flynn, Julie resorts to biting her nails, hoping her nerves will calm down a little bit. 

"Stop biting your nails," Luke says, pushing her hand away from her lips. 

Alex and Reggie start making excuses, not that she's doesn't realize what they trying to do but she let them go anyway. 

Julie frowns, glaring at Luke. "It's a nervous habit."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Why aren't you?"

Luke sighs, walking a little closer, invading her personal space. Julie is still nervous, but for a new reason entirely. 

It's different standing so close on stage, when Julie knows they're playing for a crowd, where the thrum and adrenaline beneath her skin is the energy that she gets after playing music, 

(Even though she knows it's not entirely true either) 

Julie pauses for a moment, letting her hand falls beside her. She can see the way Luke eyes shifted from brown to green under the light, the faint smattering freckles over his nose. 

(Julie thinks it's ridiculous how poets write that the world stops when they look at the person they love. 

No, she thinks. It's more like the gravity started to shift and she'll be frozen somewhere where all that wonderfully exist is Luke) 

"Here," Luke utters, taking her wrist and clasping a silver bracelet to her wrist. She can hear the loud ringing the bracelet made when she moves.

She looks at him before focusing back on her wrist, seeing the little trinkets that attached to it. 

"It's a charm bracelet," Luke continues. Taking her hand gently, pointing at the charm he picks. "Music note. I think I don't need to explain that one. A butterfly, because I know you love it. A star because uhmm..."

At this they both redden, remembering how Luke calls her a star not long ago. 

He clears his throat, "A video game console, for Carlos. A camera, for your dad. A dress for Flynn. A ghost, for us. You know, the phantom. A dahlia.."

"For mom," Julie cuts in. Touching the charms gently. "Thank you, Luke. How much you spent on this? It must been expensive."

Luke looks down, a pleased smile graces his lips. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"Still," Julie moves forward, cupping his face. She can feel Luke's exhale as she traces his skin. "Thank you."

His fingers are soft when they reach out, tugging at her hand before kissing it. 

Julie try to hold back her shiver when he breaths the words on her skin, "For good luck."

Her voice sound faint when she finally replied the sentiment, "For good luck."

  
**5.**

  
They were in the middle of making chocolate chip cookies for Carlos PTA, Luke offers his help and the last time Julie bakes anything was with her mother so she easily agreed to it. 

But most of the morning was spent talking instead of mixing cookie batters, trading ideas for lyrics while she's munching on the chocolate chips that supposed to be used for the actual cookies. 

"You weren't listening."

Julie looks up, seeing Luke pouting at her. 

"I was."

Tugging at her ponytail, invading her personal space like always he ask, "Really? What I was saying?"

"Reggie have to buy a snapback for Alex because he lost a bet. I don't know why you tell me this when I was literally there."

"Well, you keep being distracted." Luke pauses. "Is it because of Nick?"

She furrowed her brow, confused. "Uhm..I thought we're talking about Reggie and Alex here. Why Nick?"

"Flynn told me he ask you out," Luke answer without missing a beat. "I don't know. Maybe that's why you've been so spacey today."

Her lips start twitching in amusement. She's a little distracted today, yes. But not for the reason Luke thinks. 

Taking some of the leftover flour, she smear some of it into Luke's face. "You're ridiculous."

His eyes narrow, and she knows what's coming even before he takes the flour. 

Julie got a head start, already running, giggling uncontrollably. Luke is not far behind, already picking her up and spinning her around, smearing the flour her hair, her face, her neck. 

It's when he stops and letting her stand on her own two feet again, she realizes their proximity. 

(There's something about the quiet moments, that seem so sacred, where you're tethering on the edge.The anticipation that makes you shiver, the realization that you already have a taste for the things you wanted, but you suddenly want more. 

Well, she's tired of waiting) 

Julie kiss him. It's tentative, at first. Luke hand slowly moves to her hips, pulling her closer. She let out a soft sigh, her mouth parting for a second. Luke kiss her harder, as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

She pulls away first, can't help but peck his lips again, before smiling brilliantly at him. "For the record. I've been waiting for that for a long time."

Luke grins, tucking one of her curls back. "I want to kiss you first though."

She hums, shaking her head. "Too slow."

"Rude."

"We could pretend this never happened."

Luke shake his head, acting like he's thinking about it. "No. I don't think so." Before kissing her again. 

She can feel him smiling against her lips, taste the chocolate on his lips as he kiss her again and again until she lose count. 

  


  



End file.
